


The Royals

by A_salty_Burr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Multi, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_salty_Burr/pseuds/A_salty_Burr
Summary: King david is one of the royal Kings, aside of King george III, And King Rice. Of course, there is plenty of King's part of the united kingdom, but this King wants what is best for his daughter.Princess Chelsie, the daughter of King David isn't who you think. She isn't like any other princess. Her butlers Alexander Hamilton, and Gilbert du motier marquis de la fayette, are always by her side to show her that royalty is nothing that disturbs life itself. Her adventure starts when King Rice throws a get together ball at his castle. Her father and Rice are great friends from long ago, and after 10 years of long distance, they meet up once again to engage their children to get married and continue with the royal life.





	1. Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Um, im not the "owner" hah. Im more of a co-owner actually. Um, i hope you enjoy this story. It's my first time writing haha. So i'm sorry if it sucks. my signoff will be ~A_sunflower_laurens

The sounds of classical music filled the ball room as the King and Queens danced across the glisening floor in sync. But in another room, King Rice was trying to look his best for his guests. The butler opened the door and cleared his throat to catch the king's attention. 

"Yes, mr. Laurens?" King Rice looked over at him as he fixed his crown.

"He's here" Mr. Laurens responded.

Those words alone was enough to get the King's attention. King Rice nodded as mr. Laurens left his presents. The king looked into the mirror to see his reflection once more. It was good enough to please himself. 

He left his room and walked down the hall to meet his son's door, prince louis rice. Louis was his second son beside his brother, Zane. He was a great kid who had to be prepared for being the future King. _Everything must be perfect_ , King Rice always reminded himself.

The king opened his son's door with his ears being filled with a loud creaking sound from the wooden door. The boy looked at his father, who stood straight in front of his massive bedroom. Louis put down his gaming controller and stood up straight to meet his father's presents. 

"Father, i-" louis started.

"Father nothing. I told you to get ready, yet you would rather disobey me and play video games, wouldn't you?" The King questioned his son. The expression on his face didnt look pleased, nor happy. Louis stayed silent as he was unable to speak after the Kings reaction while staring blankly at his father. King rice wanted his son to stay focussed and prepared for the future, not playing video games and goofing off.

"Please get ready" the King demanded, slamming the door in his way out. The Prince sighed as he looked for something to wear. It was a special night for his father, he didn't want to displease him again like he did just now.

 

King Rice looked around the ballroom for King David, his Wife and Children.

"I suppose you were looking for me" A familiar voice yelled over the music behind the King. He turned around as he was a bit startled, but smiled brightly after he seen who had finally greeted him. 

"Ah, king david" King Rice exclaimed. "Such a pleasure meeting you again" they both bowed to each other respectfully.

"Wow, Rice. You haven't changed a bit" King David spoke in an amused tone.

"Well, you aren't looking too bad yourself" King Rice replied.

"So, where is your wife?" David Questioned.

"Gone" Rice responded."Your's?"

"Dead" David replied back as They both shared laughed over it . 

Prince Alex, who was known as King David's child, walked up to them as he greeted them both.

"This must be your son?" Rice questioned, looking at the boy and smiled.

"Yep, he's finally a man now" David replied back with pride in his voice. He patted the boys back as a way of saying to greet rice properly.

"Oh, um. Nice to meet you, your majesty" Alex spoke in a nervous tone as he bowed half way down. King David looked at the boy with an embarrased expression and smacked him in the back of the head. Alex rubbed his head and turned to his father with an agitated look.

King Rice formed a fake smile and turned his attention to the crowed, only to be put off guard with the two small young ladies running to King David.

"Sir, my mother said you will happily give me 1,000 pounds" the girl with black hair, short to her shoulders, held out her hand for her money while the other one, super short, was trying to catch her breath.

"They must be?" Rice questioned the King.

"This is my niece The second oldest one. Now my son, samuel. He is in a private university" David continued to ramble on. Of course, Rice was not interested in listening. 

The girl with short hair bowed to King Rice properly, holding her purple ball gown with her fingertips.

"Hello, your majesty. I am Alicia, daughter of the King's sister-in-law. It is such a pleasure to finally meet you" alicia smiled towards King Rice. That was something that DID impress Rice. Her bow was powerful, proper, and eligant. That caught his eye the most. Her manners and respect for the king was another.

"Such a respectful young lady that you are" he complimented and smiled back. "

My pleasure is yours, your majesty" she bowed once more. 

"And i almost forgot to introduce my daughter-" King David was about to mention but stopped with his sentance immediately after noticing his daughter was not in sight. King David looked around for his daughter but she was no where to be seen, except the snack bar. _Of course_ , he thought. There she was, stuffing her face with a chocolate cupcake. david clapped his hands to get her full attention. She looked up from her snack and met eyes with her father. An unpleasing look washed over his face. She set down the cupcake and ran towards the king and her father who were waiting patiently for her. 

She looked at her father confused, not so sure of what to do Even though she has practiced this A million times over and over again. David pushed her slightly towards King Rice as she looked up at the man who was much taller than her. She took a deep breath and went with what her gut told her to do.

"Hi." She spoke with a full mouth, accidentally spitting some crumbs on Rice's silk suit.

"Oops.." She mumbled, her mouth still full of her desert.  She swallowed and wipped her hands on her dress. The only thing running through her mind was absolutely nothing. She couldn't greet King Rice properly like how she pictured it. she panicked and stuck out her hand to meet the Kings.

But he was royalty, there was no such thing as "hand shaking". Bowing properly for a King impressed them a lot more than just a hand shake. King Rice looked at her hand confused, wondering if this was her greeting him. Sweat pored down her pale face as she turned red and as nervous as she was, she had to continue. Before she opened her mouth to apologize, King Rice was already speaking. 

"Super respectful" he complimented flatly. The princess looked away embarrased and dissapointed in herself as she couldn't do her job as a princess.

"I'd like for your niece to meet my son" the King took David by the shoulder and walked him to another direction, drifting into a deep conversation that the princess couldnt hear anymore. She watched them walk away and laugh together, but she couldn't forget the moment that just happened. She just needed some punch and a nice conversation with someone.


	2. Oops

"So then thats when i said, i'm not a sandwich, Im a SANSwich" The princess laughed and held her stomach. " get it?" She asked Prince Eric who was across from her.

"Yeah.. cool" he repsonded with no eye contact. Nor was he interested in her conversation, or joke. 

He looked at Princess Alicia as she walked towards princess chelsie and stood next to him. "Hey cutie. Me, you, oval park?" He whispered in her ear over her shoulder. She turned around to face him and scoffed. "Save it loser, im not into you" Alicia pushed him away and took over his spot. "So, Found someone yet?" She asked her curiously. 

"Sadly not, maybe father was right. I'm not fit to be a princess" chelsie replied yelling over the music, looking down at her toes. Putting herself down was the only thing she could do. Her self-esteem always seemed to be low, gaining it back was harder to do for herself. 

"Hey, dont say that. I'm sure you'll find somebody. You're really pretty" alicia complimented as she grabbed some punch.

"No.... no im not" the princess mumbled.

"Yes you are, stop being so hard on yourself. Here" alicia handed the princess a glass. "Get some punch, grab some popcorn, while i show you how to grab a man" she wiggled her eyebrows. 

The princess couldnt help but chuckle a bit as alicia walked by a prince and smacked him in the rear. He jolted up and turned around at her, grasping his bottom.

"Call me" alicia winked while her thumb and pinky was against her face to symbolize a telephone. He looked at her with his mouth dropped as she walked towards the princess again.

She laughed and held her mouth to keep the sounds from escaping.

"That my friend, is how you get yourself a man" alicia patted her back as the princess tried to catch her breath. 

"Im gonna go dance; wanna go?"

"Hmm, i guess i could go for a little dance" the princess put down her unused glass and ran into the crowed of now dancing Princes and Princesses while the Kings and Queens were in the adult part of the ball room.

**Louis' POV**

I fixed my tie and walked to the snack bar. Yum, i havent ate all day. The butler was gone with whatever that he does. so my father cooked, and it was awful. Not even the so called " peseants " would like that. _Really father? Mashed eggplant. Really? Ew_. Thankfully, mr. laurens came back. 

I've always admired what his life is like. Not that he's our butler part, that must be the worst job he's ever had. But his lifestyle. So, private. Nobody even knows what he does. Nobody even knows who he's dating. I'd like to ask. But that would be nosey, im just, curious. 

Since we have became more royal than the queen of england, everything is shared with everyone. Besides our clothes and bedrooms. Our secrets are shared, our gossip is shared, Everybody knows what's going on. 

After i made my way to the bar i grabbed a unused glass and got some punch. I watched everyone dance to a classical song that nobody knows the name of, and chugged down the glass of punch. Before i grabbed anything else from the bar, a woman approached me. 

"Hello, im sorry to bother you but, Do you have a moment?" She asked politely. I nodded my head in response as she smiled at me.

"I am Alexander's wife, Elizabeth Schuyler. Its a pleasure to meet you" she bowed as she introduced herself. 

 _Why though? Shouldn't she be bowing to my father? He owns this place. Why is she talking to me?_ I nodded once more, letting her know to continue even though i wasnt really interested in the conversation, but i smiled at her.

"My husband, he's gone everyday. But he wanted me to give John Laurens these notes. Since i have no access to him, will you be able to deliver these letters to him?"

"I guess i could. Are they important?" I raised a brow.

She nodded "yes. Please make sure to deliver it to him as quick as you could". I was so confused, but now interested in what was going on. 

I havent had this much drama since i seen King George III try to get his hands on the last cupcake, and my father smacked his hand away. But that's another story. 

"I'll try to get to him. I'm not sure where he is but, i will deliver these" i took the letters from her hand. she bowed once more, "Thank you" she turned around and walked out of the castle doors. 

Nobody had access to our butler. No one could speak or touch him, i guess its because he's OUR butler. I looked at the writing, pretty! Very beautiful cursive. Why did he put so much effort into writing these letters, and why are they so important? I shoved them in my pocket and got some more punch. 

"You are Prince Louis, right?" A girl spoKe behind me. So many people approaching me today. Her black straight hair was cut short to her shoulders. And eyebrows so thin, they're practically drawn on. Her makeup was sloppy but it's probably because of the dancing, maybe?

"Yes" i replied. "You are?"

"Oh." She turned red, looking embarrased. "I'm Princess Alicia, King David's niece" she bowed. King David? The king my father does business with? Hm. Coincidence. 

"Oh, yeah. I know King David" i smiled as she smiled back, Those eyebrows still distracting me. But she had a nice smile, which was less distracting than her eyebrows. "Yes, hah. Of course! I couldnt help but see you standing here alone" 

"i'm always alone.." i spoke quietly, But i know she heard. I didnt have many friends to be honest. All i had was my normal, non-royal friends in school. But they dont come around as much as they used to. But its great to have them around still. 

"So, Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked with a sudductive tone. As crazy as it sounds, i do infact have one. But, sadly. She's the princess of scottland, My father would never let me see her. Its so far away. But my father doesnt know that i am dating her, so i have to keep quiet about it. 

"I, um. Not really" i lied, scratching the back of my neck.

"cool. Because im open For a relationship" she smiled. She was pretty, i will admit. But just, not my type? I looked around and saw my father talking to the butler.

Yes! Now i can deliver these to him. I grabbed the letters from my pocket and tried to walk over to him, but a hand grabbed my arm. "Where are you going?" Alicia asked.

"These letters, i have to deliver them" 

"Cant you stay for a little while?" She questioned, and as much as i would like to stay. I couldnt. I needed to get these letters to him ASAP.

"Id love to, but, these are important". I turned around and bumped into a girl. 

Shit! My silk shirt was ruined by the red stain of punch, along with the letters for Mr. Laurens. God damn it! Everyones eyes were on us both, and i think we both felt the embarrasment. Especially her, since she fell to the ground.

 


	3. Punishment

**Chelsie's POV**

"Cmon, lets have son fun" My cousin dragged me and took me out into the crowd as we danced with a few princes and princesses.  We liked girls as well, But that was unacceptable in our kingdom, so we had to keep it on the down low. 

After all of the dancing and grinding, we both were running out of breath, getting super tired.

"Im gonna get some punch. Want any?" She asked out of breath. Her makeup was starting to come off but i left it to her. Also, because it was funny seeing her look not-so-perfect since she always was a perfectionist. I nodded and stayed into the crowd of dancing people and danced some more.

After a few dances, a prince approached me and took my hand.

"Excuse you!" I spat and tugged my hand away. He had no right to touch me without approaching me.

"I just want to dance, young lady" he looked at me with his eyes furrowed in confusion. And then, suddenly, everyone looked at me. I turned red and walked over to the snack bar were i once was before i had fun dancing with strangers. 

I grabbed a glass of punch and avoided eye contact with anyone and tried brushing off their stares. I looked at my cousin who was talking to a prince, of course she was. She knew how to get their attention. I couldn't see his face, but i walked up to them to join their conversation. Until, he turned around, i spilt my drink on him and fell to the floor. Luckily i caught myself, or else my head would've hit the marble floor. Embarrassing it was, And Now more people stared. 

"Oh gosh im sorry. Here" he placed out his hand and grabbed mine, pulling me up. I looked at his silk shirt. Fuck, i ruined it. And his papers, great! Just what i wanted.

"Im sorry oh no. Your, your papers-" 

"dont worry about it" he brushed it off. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly, trying not to start any drama.

"Y-yeah" i assured him. Before i knew it, my father and King Rice came towards us. 

"Chelsie! next time watch where you're going!" My father yelled quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear ad ig it was their business too. pulled me away from the boy and i trembled a bit. I looked downward, and then back at the boy who was already staring at me. I looked away quickly in a different direction while pulling my loose curly hair behind my ear.

"Lets get you cleaned up" King Rice spoke softly to his son. He seemed gentle, unlike my father. Im guessing that the prince was his son. 

"Im sorry for her mistakes and clumsiness" my father apologized to King Rice. They rushed out of the ball room while i looked back at my fathers face that didnt seemed to be pleased.

"You embarrased me" he informed. I wanted to break down and cry right then and there. But the stares were still on us. and honestly, i already knew what was going to happen next .

"Get your stuff. We're leaving" he walked towards the door and quickly left, trying not to feel the stares. 

I look back at my cousin, who seemed to look upset. Was she, upset with me? I hope not.. my brother, in the crowd of people looked upset, too. They both walked towards the door and u couldn't help but feel responsible. At that moment, i looked towards the snack bar. I slowly made my way and grabbed a couple of cupcakes and put them in a bag and into my purse. Not to be funny, but to keep myself full during the night. I know that my father will put me in the basement again without any food. Everyone stared at me confused, But i just walked away awkwardly.

 

"How could you embarrass me like that in front of the royals?" My father shouted at me.

"I can explain-" i started before getting cut off by my father.

"no! Dont explain anything to me. I dont even want to hear your excuses right now.." his last sentence was spoken in a softer tone. My cousin, my brother, and our butlers looked at me; So many stares today. I walked away towards the basement since that is where i go for punishment or when my father says he doesnt want me in his presence. 

Mr Hamilton, our butler, followed me to the basement Since he had the keys to the door. My father always demands him to lock the door until Five in the morning. And thankfully i got cupcakes in my purse. The basement was kind of distant. It had a long hallway before actually reaching to the basement so there was much walking to do to get there. I walked at a slow pace, caught up in my own thoughts, drowning in them. 

"I'm sorry" spoke Hamilton, filling the silent air.

"Don't be, he's always this way" i mentioned while looking at my shadow.

"But he has no right to treat you this way" 

"yeah but, after a while you get kind of used to it" i faked a smile as we walked to the door and he opened it slightly. I guess i was so lost in my thoughts that we got there quicker than i had thought we would.

"I'll make sure to bring you back some food" Hamilton said softly,standing in the door way. I held up a plastic bag full of cupcakes and he nodded.

"I guess only liquids would do." 

"Thank you... by the way, Did you talk to that man?" I questioned him. Hamilton and i always share our secrets. And lately he's been talking about this guy he likes. Its quite cute actually! He turned red and smiled at the ground. "I havent gotten a word from my wife yet. But, gosh. I know this is wrong to do" he ran his hand through his soft brown hair and sighed.

"If you love someone, you have to do everything you can to get them to be yours, right?" I questioned once again. His face was still as red as a tomato.

"Yeah, hah. I guess so. I'll be back soon with liquids" he replied closing the door slowly behind him.

"Okay, and please tell Lafayette i am alright" i informed him as He nodded and went back to the castle. I layed my head on the concrete ground and dozed into a deep sleep.


	4. John

Even though the night was an embarrassment to the princesses father, Chelsie couldn't forget that night. Somehow, after the fall, she met eyes with one and fell under a spell called " _lust_ ". _Love_ was powerful, but she wouldnt call it that. Lust, and not in a sexual matter. But maybe it was his looks that caught her eye? No. Chelsie was the type of girl who fell in love with the personality. Because gender and looks didnt matter to her. 

At five O'clock sharp, mr. Lafayette unlocked the basement room door and opened it, he was greeted with the princess who was half awake, standing up to stretch and yawn.

"Ah, bonjour mon ami" lafayette whispered.

"Morning, Laf" she spoke through a yawn and rubbed her eyes. Hamilton pushed Lafayette away from the foor and gave her a smile.

"Your father left the castle, so we are in charge of you now".

She smiled and chuckled a bit. "Good. I dont even want to see him right now" she spoke quietly and looked down at her toes, remembering the night as if it just happened.

"Breakfast is ready by the way. Race you to the kitchen, Loser" lafayette flicked Hamilton in the arm and ran off through the hallway and to the kitchen. 

"Shall we?" Asked Hamilton, holding out his hand for her to take. Chelsie smiled and nodded, grabbing his hand tightly as he pulled her up on his back. Hamilton ran through the hallway and to kitchen where Lafayette was waiting with a cocky grin. He spun her around and pretended to loose his balance which made Lafayette's smile fade quickly.

"Mon ami!" Said a worried lafayette. "Dont kill her, she's the only child we have".

Hamilton shook his head and smiled, setting her down as she tried to keep her balance. Lafayette helped her, leading her to the table and giving her a plate full of chocolate chip pankcakes.

"Since when were you the one in charge?" Hamilton asked jokingly.

"When i became a butler 10 years ago" Lafayette had a cocky smile once again.

"At least im not the one who couldn't pay his taxes".

"Oui, but at least i am not a man who love's two people" lafayette stated with a chuckle at the end, making Hamilton's face go pale.

"Or maybe, it was Three"

"I'm only human, unlike you" Hamilton scoffed and sat down next to the princess as she stuffed her face with the pancakes. The two men turned to look at her, Her head looking up at them. "hm?" 

"Nothing" Hamilton smiled and watched her continuing to eat.

"Nothing??" Lafayette turned his head to Hamilton.

"She's scarfing down her food like a pig". Chelsie chuckled, getting up and walking over to the sink to clean her plate and sat back down, looking at the two men. 

"At least i can speak english" Hamilton spoke quietly. Lafayette did a fake gasp and held his chest dramatically. The princess couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You guy's are childish" she spoke through a laugh.

Lafayette picked up a book from the table and looked through it, licking his fingers everytime he turned a page. 

"What are you doing?" Hamilton asked.

"Looking for a number, you idiot" Laf said while flipping through the pages.

"You can read?" Hamilton questioned as lafayette looked at him annoyed, Ham smiled with confidence.

"Ha. Ha. Ha" Lafayette laughed sarcastically, continuing to look threw the book.

"Oh, i found King Rice's number. Maybe we can get a hold of John for you, mr. Hamilton" The princess suggested. Hamilton blushed and covered his face, shaking his head.

"That would be nice" he smiled, still blushing red. Lafayette started to tease him as he roleplayed being both John and Alexander while Hamilton tried to cover up his mouth.

**John's POV**

The telephone rang and i rushed to the phone as quickly as i could. _Who could be calling so early in the morning?_ "King Rice's server at your service. How can i help you?" I asked as scripted. I always hated saying that.

"Oui" said a familiar tone, one i haven't heard in years.

"Laf? Hey. How are you?". I smiled after hearing his voice again.

"Not too bad, mon ami. If you aren't busy, you could come over?" 

"Sure. The King is gone. But, i have to watch his son" i scratched the back of my head nervously. Things werent always so great in this castle. But, that kid was going places, for sure.

**(Recap from last night)**

"Your shirt is stained. John!" The King shouted my name as I rushed to his side.

"Yes sir" i greeted him.

"take my son and get this stain out of his shirt" he demanded.

"Yes, sir" i nodded as He walked away, so it was just the two of us. 

"Hi.." he said awkwardly. For a year now, i have been their butler. I never got the chance to speak to the Kings sons, since he had two. "Hello. Um. I'll get you a new shirt." I smiled and ran to his room to get a new shirt for him. 

I started to panic for a bit, _what if he doesnt like me? Oh no. What if i am a terrible person?_ So many thoughts started to run through my mind. I sighed and brushed it off, grabbing a nice shirt for the prince to wear, and running back to him by the doors of the ball room. I handed him the shirt and waited for him to leave and change. But, he stood there, feeling his lower body and checking his pockets. _What was this kid doing?_  

"Uhm... here" he said handing me 3 letters. "These are?"

"Oh. They're letters from.. Alexander" he read the top of the envelope. I blushed a bit and took the letters. Even though they were a bit soaked from the punch. But it was okay.

"Thank you i- I've been waiting for these" i smiled widely and shoved them in my pocket. "So, why dont you just, text him instead of writing letters?" He asked confused. 

"Well, Alexander has a problem with writing letters all the time. He never stops. He writes like he's running out of time".

He laughed a little and i couldnt help but let out a small laugh too. "I'm Louis" he greeted.

"john laurens, nice to meet you sir" i greeted back with a bow.

"Woah, hey. Its cool, you dont have to bow to me. I dont like to be known as " _royalty_ " to be honest" he stated.

"Ah, sorry. I guess a nice hand shake will have to do" i smiled, holding out my hand as He shook it, strongly too. He had a nice grip. "Nice to meet you too, John. So..." he paused. "What is your life like?"

"Its very, boring. I mean, i am rich but, what am i gonna do with this money?" I questioned and laughed a bit. Its true, My life is indeed boring. I could be anywhere, throwing parties every night but, with being a butler and all, I have to make sure this house is cleaned, bed is made, and that there is food on the table. Aside with the man who cleans this place. Mulligan was good with his job.

It is why i dont have many friends. In the other hand, i do have my best friends, Lafayette and Alexander. Alex though, we've been talking for so long. And i think, i have something for him. But i have to keep it a secret, for my sake only to not loose my job. 

"You could do so many things with your money. Get a house, buy some clothes. Anything really. Throw a party" he suggested, i shook my head.

"Maybe, i think you better go change. Or your father will yell at me" i informed him, gently patting his back. "Yeah. it was nice talking to you, We have to talk more" 

"sounds nice" i smiled at him as he smiled back.

 **(** **Reality)**

"Mon ami, bring the kid with you. Im sure he will do just fine with the princess here" Lafayette begged. It sounded like a good idea, but what about the King? He could be back at any time. "I dont know"

"Alexander is here" i could here the teasing tone of his voice, and Alexander in the background yelling at Lafayette. "I guess i could go" i chuckled.

 


	5. A Night To Remember

**Chelsie's POV**

"Gilbert!!" Shouted Hamilton, trying to grab the phone away from Laf.

"He misses you so much, he wants to give you great kisses. Mwah mwah" Lafayette continued to tease, I couldnt help but laugh at how childish they were acting. i laughed so hard, tears started to stream down. 

"We'll see you soon. au revoir " Lafayette hung up the phone while Alexander looked up at him. "Can i help you, Monsieur?" laf Looked down. "Jesus fucking christ, Laf. You made me look crazy" 

"oh cmon, it wasnt that bad. I have to admit, you're madly in-love with him" lafayette shoved left over chocolate chips in his mouth. Mr. Hamilton still looked mad but, i had to admit it. It was funny! 

Lafayette was always a big tease. But he's been around for the longest time for me to know it. He's one of the best butlers. Besides Gamilton, 

he is great too. But just, very sloppy at his own work. He only writes, and all he does is write. Its the only thing he does and He never sets the quil down. But other than that, he was a great listener, and a great person to go to for advice, too.

We heard a knock at the door and Laf wiggled his bushy brows. Mr. Hamilton hit him in the arm as they walked towards the door to greet them. 

I sat in the kitchen and drew circles on the counter with my fingers until i met eyes with lafayette again.

"And this is Chelise, Feel free to call her a cookie" 

"Chelsie" i corrected him, looking up to see a freckled man. _Oh hot damn, he was, gorgeous. This is the guy Mr. Hamilton likes? Wow._

"I hope you dont mind i brought my friend into your castle, princess Chelsie" the man bowed and i smiled. "I dont mind, Anyone is welcomed here". Then a familiar voice was heard through the hollow rooms and halls. Making an echo noise since this place was huge, Big enough for me to do 100 cartwheels.

"Louis, meet princess Chelsie" the freckle boy spoke to the boy.

"Hello, im chelsie-" i stopped and looked at the boy. He was the boy from last night! I turned red and looked down from his stare. He smiled and chuckled a bit, coming my way to greet me.

"Chelsie, hm? Nice name. Im Louis" he held out his hand for me to shake. Hand shakes? I thought he was royal? I placed my hand onto his and instead of shaking it, he kissed it. He shocked me, nice curve. I blushed even more than before, and I've never blushed at all in my life.

"She's blushing"

"I know, i see that. Im not blind" Hamilton whispered loudly to Laf.

I rolled and met eyes with Louis. His eyes were the perfect shade of chocolate brown. I love chocolate, and brown! They were so beautiful to me, and little did i know, I was staring way too long into his eyes. I looked away and looked at Laf who was smiling wide. 

"You like him" he mouthed to me as I shook my head and smiled.

**(POV)**

The day was long, which gave them enough time to talk and get to know each other. They were all laughing at a joke Lafayette told about a chicken. And somehow that joke was funny to them, but it was only funny since they were drinking alcohol.

"Sometimes, Alex, y-you remind me of a chicken" Lafayette said giggling, out of breath from laughing so hard. 

"What? What makes you say that?" Alexander sounded offended by lafayette's joke. Laurens started to rub and pat his back to sooth him. 

"Mon ami, a man who can't ask out his best friend is what you, hm, how you say, " _merde de poulet_ " "Lafayette chuckled at his own joke, knowing that nobody didn't know what he was saying. 

"What does that mean?" Louis asked. 

"Chicken shit" Lafayette bursted out laughing and rolling to his side. Louis shook his head and sipped on his pint of beer. 

That night They all had a couple of drinks, but nobody had more than Lafayette. Laurens was already on two pints, going on Three! Alexander on the other hand, didn't drink as much as the others, and neither did the princess. 

"Aye, lets do some prank calls" laurens suggested getting up from his spot.

"I dont know if thats a good idea Lauren-" 

"of course it is, have some fun. Loosen up, baby" Laurens pat alexander's shoulder and grabbed a telephone and a phone book, Alexander's face went red afterwards, it was hard for him to hide it that he was indeed in-love with John Laurens. John searched through the phone book and found a number quickly. 

"Ooh, lets call this one" he smiled, knowing he would probably get in trouble but for him it was totally worth it. 

They all hurdled around him in the kitchen as he dialed the phone number. 

"Hello?" The mans voice spoke with a deep tone into the phone. 

"Hey, Is this Aaron?" Laurens asked the man, chuckling a bit.

"John, what could you possibly want at this time at night?" 

John turned to the clock, It was 12:35 AM. 

"I just wanted to know if your fireplace was working?" John tried to hold back his laughter, the others were waiting patiently for John to continue.

"Yes, and why?" Aaron asked confused. 

"I guess its good for your cold heart. FEEL THE BURRN" john yelled into the telephone. 

From burr's end, you could hear them all screaming as if it was the best joke in the world. Aaron's face was flat and poker faced, annoyed at how immature they all were. he ended the call immediately, shaking his head and getting back to what he does best.


	6. No Trust

King david walked into his palace to see that it was still spotless. "Lafayette. Mr. Hamilton?" he called the butlers names, but nobody showed up.

He checked their rooms, gone! Then, he checked the kitchen. Nothing! " _Where could they be?_ " he thought. Something that popped into his mind afterwards, the princess!

He checked her room, The kings face formed a small smile after seeing that alexander was tucking her in.

He kissed the princesses forehead and greeted the king with a bow. "She had a long day today, king david. We should give her some privacy now" alexander whispered. The king nodded as he looked at his daughter once more.

She slept like a baby, he closed the door and followed alexander to the kitchen.

"Mr. Hamilton" said the king. "Yes sir"

"why do i smell alcohol on your breath?" the king asked. "To be honest sir, i had a few pints with mr. Lafayette and his Friend" alexander replied, making the king a glass of coffee. "Friend? Who is this man?" the king sounded more harsh.

"Sir, he's the butler of king rice. We made sure he wasn't anywhere near the princess" alexander lied.

Of course he did, the king was strict and had anger issues. Who knew what the king could do to the princess at any moment, and alexander knew what he was capable of doing.

Since the king divorce with his wife, he hasn't been himself. King david was depressed, and drinking almost everyday.

"Good." the king spoke softly. "My daughter isnt allowed to be around men i dont know. Not even men i do know. You're lucky i even let you be in my daughters room, alexander" the king informed him."Yes, sir" alexander said with a pause. 

Did the king really think of him that way? He had been their butler for 8 years and never laid a hand on the princess. Alex thought of the princess like as if she was his little sister. He would never touch her, but of course, king david didn't think of it like that. And the alcohol on hamilton's breath made it look a lot worse. 

"Maybe it is best if i hire a woman to become our maid" spoke the king. "What? But, sir" 

"do not but sir me, mr. Hamilton" david yelled. "You say yes sir to me or you say nothing. Understand?". 

Alexander couldn't take it anymore. How could he think of him this way? "You listen here king david what ever you are" hamilton spat back, leaning forward to the king. his voice was quiet, but full of anger. 

"I have been your butler 8 years. And for you to think i could ever touch your daughter like that, you are sick!". He kept his voice low but his anger was high. Alexander loved the princess, but never in that way. He took more care of her than that king ever did. 

"You are not to be trusted, alexander. You are just a butler, and only a butler" the king stated. 

"No" said hamilton. "You think i am just your butler but im not. You take my job as if it was something that anyone could do. But you dont know what that's like to be treated like a "peasant". Because you are too caught up in your own money. Look at you, its disgusting" alexander spoke. 

The king was silent for a minute, until he spoke up. "I want you out of my kingdom, and i want you off of my land. You're fired!" he yelled at alexander. 

Alex held his finger to his mouth to shut the king up. The princess was still asleep, but the king didnt care. "Keep your voice down. Show some respect for her and laf. I'll leave, but there is only one thing i did to your daughter" said alex, looking at the king with an angered expression. 

He looked back at hamilton with more anger, Thinking he did something wrong. "What did you do?" 

"i loved her. I cared for her more than anything in this world. After my family died, and you took me in, i felt like this was my home. I took more care of her than you have in the past few years! You dont even pay attention to her or let her explain her mistakes. She comes to me. And i listen to her because its the least i can do for her. I never, EVER laid my hands on her" alexander yelled back quietly, almost in tears. 

"When you were to busy locking her up in the basement for " _punishement_ " or whatever you call it, i would stay down there and read her stories and give her food and water" he walked to grab his coat and hat, ready to leave. 

"You disgust me. I hope you find what you're looking for" he opened the doors and walked out, leaving The kings facial expression shocked.

 

**Louis' POV**

 

We all laughed at john as he rapped about how " _amazing_ " he is, Even though he is pretty amazing.

"Oi, it's already 6:21 AM. The king should be home pretty soon" lafayette looked at the clock.

I had so much fun, and i didnt want it to end. Especially because of the princess. I got to know her a bit more and, we just clicked!

"Aww, i dont want you guys to leave, but it was nice meeting you both" she smiled. Gosh, that smile could light up a dark tunnel. "Nice meeting you too, chelsie" i smiled back. I could see her face start to blush a bit.

"I wish you didnt have to leave so soon" alexander looked to the ground. I looked back at the princess and giggled as we admired alexanders conversation with mr. Laurens.

"Dont worry, alexander. I'll be back soon" john rubbed alexanders arm. Cutee! "Please do" alexander looked into mr. Laurens' eyes and he stared back, looking as happy as ever. Alexander cupped his face and kissed him passionately.

"Awwww, look at the two love birds" lafayette cooed. " _Alex and laurens sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g_ " he mocked. Alex pulled back and slapped lafayette in the face with his right hand.

"Ah" lafayette yelled in pain. "When washington said he needed a right hand man, he wasnt playing. Woo" lafayette held his cheek. "Sorry, i was trying to hit the wall" alexander lied.

Me and the princess bursted out laughing, trying to hold it back but failed.

"Ill, um. See you soon" mr. Laurens looked up at alexander. "Yes, you too john" he smiled.

"Cmon, louis" john motioned me to the door as he walked towards it, grabbing his coat. "Ill be there in a bit" i yelled back to him.

I turned to see the princesses face, she looked helpless. "Im sorry the night has to end, i will see you soon" i grabbed her hand and kissed it once more. She smiled, and that smile got to me again. "Thank you for this wonderful night, louis" she stood on her tip toes to kiss my cheek, i thought it was so cute how short she was.

"Goodbye" i said to her, walking towards the door, not taking my eyes off of her. And then suddenly, i tripped over a bucket. Luckily i didnt fall, that would've been embarrassing. She giggled and waved goodbye.

 

**(POV)**

 

"He's head over heels. Just like you, alex" laf patted alex's shoulder. Alex raised his hand up, and laf pulled away, putting his hands up to surrender.

The night for them all was a great memory. But sadly, alexander was no longer to be in his kingdom to make those memories again. Hamilton grabbed his coat and hat and left the kingdom. Where could he go now? __

* * *


	7. Take Me

**Alexander's POV**

The winds and rain made me even colder. I wish king david didnt kick me out. I just hope lafayette will take great care of her. The princess, i mean. She meant so much to me, and i couldn't even say goodbye.

I wish the night didn't have to end this way. I didn't know where to go, besides king rice's castle. Which wasn't too far away, im sure i can handle the dsitance.

I walked for what seemed to be forever, until i seen lights. The kings castle was always so bright and lighten up. Maybe he was scared of the dark? I walked up to the doors and knocked loudly. It was the wrong time to place myself at his doorstep, but i couldn't find anywhere else.

The door opened and i got greeted with that handsome face again.

"Alexander?" john questioned. "W-what are you doing here? Come in" he demanded.

I wiped my shoes and took off my coat as i stepped into the castle. Wow, this place was even bigger than king davids. And more rooms, excellent! I sighed and hung up my hat.

"King david fired me" i spoke quietly.

"He couldn't trust me, after he had sniffed the alcohol on my breath" i looked at john, my vision was blurry from the tears that were forming.

John pulled me into his embrace, holding me close and tightly. "Sh, its okay alex, let it out" he cooed into my ear. The tears streamed hard and my sobs became louder.

"Im sorry for what happened, if you'd like. You can sleep in my room" he suggested and rubbed my back softly. I nodded in agreement and looked into his eyes.

"The princess.." my voice was raspy, I couldnt get much out.

"She's going to be okay. Lafayette is there, hes going to take care of her" he informed me. He did everything he could to calm me down, but nothing seemed to work. He looked at me, his beautiful complexion faced me.

His lips looked kissable, and maybe thats what i needed to get my mind of of this dreadful thought, His lips! I cupped his face lightly and brushed my lips up against his, pressing them together. Somehow, i felt the want. I wanted him, i craved him. All i needed was the feeling of his love over powering me. I just needed to feel myself inside him.

He disconnected out lips, and i felt confused. "I think, i think we should go to the bedroom" john spoke breathlessly.

Maybe he wanted what i wanted, and those words were enough to walk up the stairs and into his bedroom. He opened up the door and his bedroom stunned me. It was much bigger than what i had, and he lived here? Wow.

He grabbed my tie and pulled me into his bedroom shutting the door behind me and connected our lips once more.

This time, the moment felt more heated. But it was probably his first time, so i wanted to take it slow.

I kissed down his jaw and to his neck, licking and biting, leaving small marks each place i laid my lips on. He let out a breathy moan, that was enough to make my pants feel tighter.

"Laurens, i like you a lot" i whispered, my lips still pressed to his neck.

"I am willing to take it slow. But let me know if you want to increase the speed" i went back to kissing his neck.

His scent smelt amazing, and im not even sure he was wearing cologne. I placed my hand on his thigh and glided up his pants to his crotch. I began to rub and massage him through the fabric, while my lips traveled down his chest.

A small moan escaped his mouth which caused me to let one out. I took my hand away from his crotch and slid his shirt off. Fuck, his body looked so tan. I placed my lips on his abs, working my way down to his hips. He chuckled a bit after i reached his stomach.

"You're so, hot" i moaned,  looking up at him. His hand glided through my hair as he looked back at me, giving me chills just by touching me. No matter how hard i wanted to fuck him, i knew he was still a virgin.

But, innocence was still very hot, and the thought of me being the one taking his virginity, even better! I slipped down his sweats, along with his boxers.

Shit, he was big. I looked up at him as i licked the tip slowly, teasing him while swirling my tongue around his head. He threw his head back and moaned, I grew harder after that. Just a small moan from him could drive me crazy. I took him inside my mouth, he grabbed my hair and pulled me downwards, making me gag a bit.

He was rough, but not too rough. I sucked hard and fast while looking up at his freckled face. Gosh, he was so hot. His facial expression was in awe, his eyebrows furrowed as he panted and moaned.

Suddenly, his moans got louder. I pulled him out of my mouth and he stared at me confused.

"Not yet" i whispered.

I took off my suit that i was wearing for our party last night and threw it across the room somewhere. John laughed and looked at my body. I wasn't too skinny but i wasn't muscular.

He placed his hand on my torso and glided his fingers down to the hem of my boxers. He hooked his thumbs around the elastic and pulled down my boxers slowly.

"Alexander.." said john.

"Yes?"

"please, just take me" he begged.

Maybe he didnt want to take it slow after all. I smiled and turned him over so his face was in the pillows.

I placed myself in between his legs and gripped his bum. I slapped it lightly, and then harder, making him cry in pleasure.

"Alex, please" he begged. "Just, fuck me".

I took my dick and slowly pushed inside him. He gripped the sheets and shoved his head in the pillow. I thrusted my hips slowly until he adjusted.

His moans were soft, but loud. each time i thrusted, his moans got louder. My thrusts got faster, and soon they became more rough and hard.

The room was filled with loud moans and grunts, and our skin getting in contact with each thrust.

"Ugh, yes. A-alex, oh fuck" he moaned.

A few more thrusts and I'm already a mess. I reached my hand down to his hard throbbing cock and stroked it fast, wanting for him to cum at the same time as me.

I thrusted a few more times until i released inside him, and he soon released afterwards. I laid down next to him and pulled him into my arms.

"Gosh, that. That was amazing" he spoke breathlessly, smiling at me.

I smiled back as i tried to catch my breath.

"Thank you, for letting me stay, by he way. I honestly didnt know where to go" i scratched my neck and looked at ceiling.

Im glad he took me in, if he didnt i wouldnt have had anywhere to go, like before.

When i was small, i was just an orphan, living on the streets till i was 19 years old. And king david took me into his palace, i grew up living there for longest time. But, loosing my job wasnt he worse thing in the world. Him kicking me out was!

"It's no problem. The king is actually very nice. Im sure he will let you live here, and maybe give you a position as a butler here"

"i hope so. I would feel bad if i was living here for free" i spoke half asleep.

Before i dosed off, i grabbed john and pulled him close to me, holding him tightly in my arms as we both fell asleep.


	8. One Long Day

The sun peaked through the white silk curtains in johns bedroom. Alex laid there with john in his arms, light snores coming from alexander. John fluttered his eyes open to see that alexander was still heavily asleep. A smile formed on his face before he leaned down to kiss his lover's forehead. The sun was super bright, creating a beautiful orange color throughout the white painted walls in johns room. he loved seeing the sun rise and its golden colors shine in the room, but it was too early to open up the curtains like he usually does. He didnt want to interrupt alexanders sleep, knowing he had a stressful morning. John checked the time on his golden rolex watch, 11:45AM

"11:45??" john yelled under his breath. He looked around the room to find his trousers and tuxedo.

All kingdoms have a strict policy of dressing professionally, and to john, it was one thing he liked to get done. He was already 10 minutes late of being the butler, but it was somehow worth it. Only if alexander didnt keep him up last night, he would be ready.

But it didnt bug laurens, the king wasnt super strict on him. He grabbed his trousers and slipped them on fast and rushed down the marble stoned stairs, being careful not to slip.

"Ah, mr. Laurens, you're up late" the king informed him. His face looked tired, like he needed a good nap.

"Im sorry king rice, i had a long night. So did the prince" laurens rubbed his eye and smiled to the king. The king smiled and nodded, but his smile faded quickly when he turned back to laurens.

"May i ask you a question?" the king asked laurens. "Yes, of course"

"i am not a bad father. Am i?" the king questioned, his voice was soft and his tone sounded upset.

"What? No, sir" john placed a hand on the kings shoulder. "You are a great father" said john. "In Fact, you are a lot better than that other king"

"king david?" rice questioned, looking confused.

"Yeah, i'm sure he's a wonderful dad. But being a king has gotten to his head. Alexander told me a lot of... Things he's done" john scratched his neck and cleared his throat.

"So, shall we get to business?" laurens broke the conversation. "Yes, we shall"

 

Back at king David's castle, it was quiet. Alexander was a loud mouth, but it kept the castle full of happiness and joy, Now, you could really hear the echos of the castle. Lafayette greeted the king in the kitchen with a bow and a fake plastered smile on his face. Lafayette didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that alexander was gone and taken off of the kings list.

"Mr. Marquis, thank you for making breakfast. Too bad i cant attend this meal, i have business to take care of" king david took an apple into his hand and bit into it. "

You're welcome, sir. Where is mr. Alexander?" laf questioned.

"Alexander? Oh. Yes, he is no longer with us"

"he died?" lafayette's eyes widened.

"No" said the king, "I mean he is no longer going to be working with us".

Lafayette's heart dropped to his stomach, his face was in shock. "Sir, what did he do?" laf said in confusion

"he violated the kingdoms rules. I said i didn't want anyone near my daughter, and that was supposed to go for you too, Mr. Marquis" the king looked at laf, angry as he was, he couldnt have that stop his day.

"I have to go, make sure the princess remains in her room and studies" the king informed him.

"Yes, sir" laf nodded and walked towards the princesses room. He knocked lightly on the white painted door and waited to be greeted by her. The door opened slightly, her head peaked through the door.

"Hey curly sue" she giggled. Lafayette didn't know what to say to her, but his emotions were worn on his face. "Mr. Laf, whats wrong?" she questioned.

"Alexander, he- he won't be working with us anymore" he looked to the ground and back up to the princess. She held her hand close to her mouth "why? How? What happened?"

Lafayette stood strong for the princess, even though he felt the need to cry, He rubbed his eyes to stop any tears from escaping. "He violated the kings rules. And he's not aloud to come back, it is because we let john in and it's all my fault"

"hey, no, its not. We were all a big part of this, dont blame yourself" the princess cooed and hugged the man tightly for what seemed to be minutes.

Lafayette picked her up and hugged back, swinging her side to side. She giggled and hit him playfully on the back while laf still swung her around.

"Mr. Marquis" the king interrupted. Lafayette looked at the king blankly and set the princess down.

"Father, i demand to talk to you" the princess furrowed her brows as she looked up at her father. Lafayette started to sweat, he looked at the princess in shock and placed a hand on her shoulder, motioning her not to go any further.

The king was capable of many things, of course he wouldn't hurt her, lafayette wouldn't allow that. But he couldnt trust the king in any way, from past experiences. The king nodded

"I suppose i have enough time before the kings come"

The princess grabbed her father by the hand and lead him to the bedroom. Lafayette was worried, but he couldnt let that stop him from his daily work around the house.


	9. The King Is Here

"And this remote controls the lights. Whether you want them to be dim, bright, or off completely" john showed alexander, clicking the buttons on the remote.

"Electricity huh?" alexander shrugged and smirked.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing what technology can do now" john smiled and looked to alexander, caught in the moment of staring into alex's eyes, until the phone rang. Alexander looked to the phone on the wall and chuckled.

"Those are pretty old"

"pretty new to me" john said before picking up the phone. "John laurens here"

Alexander couldn't help but laugh a little at how professional laurens was, and had to be. "Oh, hello burr" johns tone was uninterested, shaking his head as alexander rolled his eyes. Laurens used his hands to mimic aaron burr talking, which made alexander laugh a little louder than he had expected. 

"Oh, yeah. Alexander is here with me" he informed burr. "Nope uh, he's uh, sick" john lied and grimaced, looking over to alexander. "Yeah, i dont think the king would like to speak at this moment. He's quite busy. Ill let him know you called, alright, bye" he hung up the phone and hung it on the wall. 

"Gosh i hate that guy. He always thinks he's so perfect working for that un-loyal and ungrateful bastard king of theirs" alex spoke in honesty. Laurens couldnt stand the king as much as alexander. John nodded in agreement 

"yeah, but he isn't working for king george III anymore" he scratched the back of his head. 

"What do you mean?" 

"don't get upset but, king david hired him to be the new butler" 

alexander snapped his head up to look at laurens. "What? Why him? He said he wanted a woman to take care of the house. And he hires him? That's Bullshit" alexanders voice was full of anger. And this time, he wasn't holding back any of it. John walked over to alexander and rubbed his back, cooing in his ear. 

"Its going to be alright. The king won't stand a day with burr in his life. Who can?" alexander chuckled and looked to laurens. 

"Thank you" alexander smiled. "And thank you for letting me stay here, do you think the king will mind?"

"I'm sure he wont. And im sure he'll let you work with me too. Mulligan, the man who cleans this place, he's pretty nice. We go for drinks on sundays" alex nodded, "great. I do need a job"

 

 

Later that day, the man himself, king george III had met up with king david, king rice, and his daughter at david's castle. They waited after waiting for what seemed to feel like hours, king george III finally arrived with his two butlers, Aaron burr, and samuel seabury. Samuel and Aaron stepped out of the carriage and opened the door for king George.

"Finally, i am here at your, hideous doorstep" king george spoke in disgust, he looked around the castle to take in the view and remember the horrible bricks and marble that held the castle together.

"Thanks?" said the princess in a questionable tone.

"Hmm.." the king tapped his finger on his chin, thinking. "The grass needs trimming, you need new bricks, gladly you will have an even better butler to do it" he said being cocky. The princess rolled her eyes. 

"I dont think we were judging you when you walked out of that onion looking carriage" the princess spoke under her breath quietly. 

"Respectful, isnt she?" george questioned, looking at king david. "Let's just get to business, shall we?"


	10. The New Butler

**Chelsie's POV**

 

"But why?" i yelled at my father.

"He didnt do anything wrong, we were just hanging out with the butler"

"i dont care, i dont even know the man, and alexander is responsible for it" he shouted back louder than i had. Since my mother left a couple years ago when he became king, he hasnt been the same. I love my father, but he isn't my father. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?

"He's in-love with him father-" i caught myself. I slipped, i shouldn't have said it but i did. Gay marriage or any same sex relationships weren't aloud in our kingdom. His back was turned to me, but his head turned slowly towards me after the words escaped my mouth.

"What.. Did.. you just say?" he paused in Between words.

 _"I already said it, and alexander wasn't coming back anyways_ " i thought.

"You heard me, i didn't stutter!"

"you're starting to sound just like alexander. I don't want to hear a word from you today" said the king.

"get ready, we have to meet the king soon" he demanded and walked out of the door, slamming it hard which made me flinch slightly.

I heard footsteps and mumbles coming from the door. But i didnt focus on that, the only thing i could focus on was Mr. Hamilton. He's gone, and he isnt coming back. I know he wasnt the "best" butler, or the best cook, or the best anything but he was like a brother to me. I know i have two brothers. But they're all focussed on college and their jobs.

I have to continue on, being the princess of a small part of england. It sucked, i always wished to be an artist. Whenever my dad would lock me inside of the basement, alexander would bring food and extra paper he never uses, and we'd just talk. Talk about life, we talked about many things. Lafayette on the other hand, he's someone i could go to for advice, since alexander was never good at it. Laf just knows what to do, and what to say at the roughest times. But i can never forget alexander, not even if there is a better butler who can get the job done. Alexander wont be forgotten.

I got a knock at the door which interrupted my thoughts, thank god.

"Come in" i yelled low but loud enough for them to hear.

I looked up to see lafayette's head poking through the crack of the door.

"King david, he said he wants you to get ready" he spoke quietly. I nodded and motioned him in.

"I need some advice" 

"of course" he smiled and looked out the door before coming inside. 

"It's okay, if he says anything I'll scream at him again"

laf chuckled and stepped in, closing the door beside him. He sat next to me on my queen sized bed and nearly sunk through it. "Oh wow" he said in shock. 

"Lucky you, mon amie, you get the queen size" 

i laughed and folded my legs towards me as i looked at him. 

"My dad, i know he's mad. But, do you think he'll ever come back?" 

"I dont think so, princess. Alexander probably has a new job somewhere else" 

"i mean my father" 

"oh.." he said before there was a long silence in the air. "I dont know, mon amie. It doesn't look like he wants to change for the greater. Or for anything" lafayette said honestly. 

"I know.. But a princess can dream, right?" i put on a fake smile, but it didnt fool lafayette. 

"A princess can dream, but she can't always get everything she's dreamed of" he said softly before getting up off of the queen sized mattress. 

"Thank you, by the way, for listening"  he nodded and smirked before leaving out the door.

 

We waited outside of the castle for that bastard wig haired man to show up. One thing i'll miss about alexander, his insults about everyone.

The carriage arrived and honestly, as rich as he was, did he have to have a carriage look like an onion? Reminded me of cinderella, except king george wasn't a slave. The king got out of his carriage and the first thing that comes out of his mouth was an insult to our castle, prick!

"Finally, i am here at your, hideous doorstep" his face scrunched up as he looked around our castle.

"Thanks?" i said questionably

"Hmm.. The grass needs trimming, you need new bricks, gladly you will have an even better butler to do it"

after he said that, i almost snapped, but instead i rolled my eyes.

"I dont think we were judging you when you walked out of that onion looking carriage" i mumbled quietly.

"Respectful, isnt she?" george questioned. shit! he heard me. No wonder why, the man has big ears. Dumbo!

"Let's just get to business, shall we?"

he tossed my father a somewhat large sized book, it was thick, why did he toss it though? Disrespectful aren't you king?

King george handed his white furry coat that was probably made out of real animal fur to the butler with brown hair. He looked so unpleased with the king but who wouldn't be? Probably why that other guy wants to leave so badly. We all stepped inside and the king scoffed.

"At least he kept your floors cleaned" he did a little chuckle with a smirk. Dick i tell you, huge fucking dick! 

I was greeted with lafayette, and thank jesus he was here with me. I would've gone off on that dick king george. Something about him i just absolutely hated, maybe its just him in general. 

"Oh god, not this dude" laf rolled his eyes. 

"Why do you say that? Who is he?" i questioned, looking straight at the guy, not even listening to their conversation with my father. 

"That is burr, Aaron burr to be exact" 

"the man we prank called?" 

he nodded and stood up straight as we were greeted by Aaron. 

"Hello, princess chelsie. I am-" 

"Burr, oui, we know already" lafayette interrupted. 

Aaron grimaced and looked away for a second and then put his eyes back on us. 

"Princess, i promise you, i am not as bad as you think i am" he informed. I dont know if i want to take a chance with this man, he's new, and from what i hear in Lafayette's tone, he doesn't have interest in him at all. 

"Oh please, you are thee worse, burr" laf said in his strong french accent. 

"I understand you dont like me, lafayette. But it's not up to you to choose who she likes now is it?" Burr questioned laf. He formed a little smile and looked back at me. 

"I'm sorry you lost your butler, i understand what it's like to loose something" Burr said softly, he looked hurt, but i couldn't fall for it so easily. "I lost my family. But, i dont need your sympathy. I just want to be able to be the best, of course, I'll never be better than alexander" he continued. "But, I'll do whatever it takes to make this feel more like home" he smiled and turned back to my father, engaging a conversation. 

I looked to Lafayette, waiting for him to say something, but he looked speechless. 

"Um. I'll go get the refreshments" he stared blankly in the distance before going to get drinks for the kings. One thing that left me hanging was, why did king rice have to be here?


	11. The Castle

The kings laughed about a joke king david had told; they seemed to be drunk. David snapped his fingers for lafayette's service. Lafayette ran in and stood next to the kings chair.

"Oui, sir?" Lafayette stood up straight with his hands behind his back.

The king stood up and stumbled a bit. He gently grabbed lafayette's shoulder and patted his back.

"Men, this man here, right here. He is french, isn't that funny?" he questioned as the kings laughed.

Laf stood there with a straight face, because there wasn't anything funny to be laughing at.

"Oh, oh gosh" the king said out of breath from laughing.

"Can i help you, sir?"

"yes, yes you can" the king cleared his throat. "Go get a few more pints"

Lafayette shook his head and walked to the kitchen where the princess was at, sitting down on the kitchen counter.

"Princess, what is wrong?" laf walked over to her and sat on the counter next to her.

"I miss him" she rubbed her eyes to wipe the tears away. "I miss alexander, i miss my brothers... I miss my dad"

"shh, hey, It's okay. It's alright" laf cooed, wrapping a shoulder around the princess, pulling her closer to him. She buried her head in his chest and sobbed quietly.

"I am here for you princess, always. And if you ever want to go see mr. Alexander, we can always go see him. Remember, i am a butler with great money, a nice car, and great looks if i do say so myself" he spoke while rubbing his chin. The princess chuckled a bit.

"You'd do that? What if my dad doesn't let you?" she questioned.

"Well, i-"

before he could continue, Aaron burr walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, am i interrupting something here?"

"no. You're okay" said the princess, rubbing away her tears.

"I just need to get some snacks for the kings" Burr opened up the cabinets and grabbed some fancy pretzels and a bowl.

"Mr. Burr?" the princess questioned.

"Yes, princess?"

"what made you want to take alexanders place of being our butler?" it was a good question. And laf wanted to know as well.

"Well, i was forced to enter in as a butler from the king. Not that i wouldn't want to be your guy's butler, it would be an honor" Burr spoke while poring the pretzels in the bowl. "

Well, since you are our butler now, i.. Guess we have to treat you with some respect. Right laf?" the princess looked at laf while lafayette was just looking at Burr with squinted eyes. Lafayette did not like burr one bit. There must be a reason why. Lafayette turned to the princess and sighed.

"Fine, i will show respect to the new butler" the princess squealed and hugged laf.

"Good, now, lets all make up after laf drops me off at king rice's castle" the princess grabbed Lafayette's arm and started to drag him away.

"Wait!" shouted burr.

The princess stopped and looked over Her shoulder.

"I'd love to drive you both. If you dont mind?"

the princess looked to laf and then back at Aaron. She nodded her head and motioned him to come along. They ran to the carriage and off they went to the kings castle.

"Ugh, not only does it look like an onion, it smells like one" the princess pinched her nose closed.

"Yes, um. King george has an obsession with onions. It keeps him calm"

"from what?" laf questioned.

"Sometimes he has nightmares about the general, george washington." Aaron chuckled a bit. "Ridiculous isn't it?"

"very!" said the princess, looking outside of the carriage window


	12. Hello Again

The kings castle was in the distance, You could see the flags waving with the rhythm of the wind. After arriving in the carriage, Lafayette opened up the door for the princess and grabbed her hand like the gentleman he was. She took his hand and stepped out.

"Are you coming Mr. Burr?" the princess questioned looking at Aaron, waiting for his response.

"Me? Oh no, i can't stay. I have to get back to King David's castle. Their service wont be ran by itself" he explained before he chuckled lightly.

"Oh cmon, it'll be fun" the princess ran to his door and opened it, tugging his hand lightly.

"No, no, i must get back to the castle- AHH!" Burr screamed after Lafayette put his body over his shoulder.

"You are light, onions must come in handy in your kingdom" Laf laughed as he carried the man to the entrance of the door.

"I cannot stay here, Gilbert" Aaron huffed and furrowed his brows.

"Is it because Alexander is here?" Lafayette questioned Burr, continuing to walk towards the door.

"What? No"

"do you like him, Mr. Burr?" the princess looked up at him from her distance. Lafayette was a tall man, to her at least.

"Never!"

"Maybe that is why Mr. Burr here doesn't want to be at the castle, eh?"

"fine! I'll stay, but only for a little while. king George gets moody without his onion soup"

 

 

**Louis' POV**

I woke up in the evening, and surprisingly, it was quiet. Usually my father is yelling over the phone with the general. Ever since we had three separate Kings of the united kingdom and George Washington, the general, the boss of them all, has charge of them. My father can't always do what he wants to his part of the land. In a way which seemed unfair, he was the General. And nobody could win a argument with him. The general was an angry, strict man.

I got out of the bed and looked at the clock. 4:28PM, great. I didnt bother putting on my suit. I walked out of the room with just my boxers. Thinking nobody was home i ran down the stairs and slid across the shiny, freshly waxed floor. I did a little dance before i turned around and met eyes with John and Alexander. My face turned as red as a tomato and froze.

"Good evening,  Louis" John chuckled while covering his smile. Alexander turned to look at him as he smiled widely, he looked proud to be his boyfriend. Gosh, they were such a cute couple.

"I-i'm sorry i-"

"its alright" Alexander interrupted. "We weren't really expecting anything today. Besides your father, he's been gone for quite a while" he scratched the back of his neck nervously. Before i could apologize once more, there was a ring to the door.John stood up and went to the door as he opened it slightly. I couldnt hear their conversation, or see who was at the door, but all i could see was a bright smile spread across John's face. He motioned them to come into the castle as a tall man with his hair pulled back walked into the room. Lafayette!! I hope the princess came along too, And i was right. Her brown curly hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, her long pink fluffy dress fit her perfectly. Suddenly, another man came in. Did i know this guy? I walked over to the couch Alexander was sitting on and looked over at him, he seemed to look unpleased. 

"Hey" i greeted him. "Whats wrong?" 

"that's Aaron Burr. He always insults me and makes me look bad" i let out a somewhat loud "Ha" and shook my head. 

"Like, salty?" i asked and cocked a brow up as i smirked. 

" Yeah, i guess.." 

from his look i don't think he knew what salty meant. 

"Just insult him back, think of something to humiliate him. You're a grown man" i suggested, patting his leg before getting up to greet the princess and the rest of the men. 

"Princess Chelsie, glad to see you again" i smiled, looking up at her while i bowed. I seen her face turn a slight shade of red while she covered her mouth, giggling quietly into her hand. 

"Seems like you didn't have enough time to put some pants on"

I looked down and remembered i didnt put anything on besides boxers. I blushed a bit and nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah, tis true" 

"tis?" she pointed out.  "Like, tis the season to be jolly?"

"yes. Kinda, i guess" i scratched the back of my neck nervously. 

"Thats cute, i use the word "shall" a lot. I guess its an addiction" 

"really? Well, i think thats adorable" i complimented as she blushed a bright red. 

"Shall we meet up with the rest?" she asked. Thats when i realized we werent with the men any longer. "Oh, oops. Yeah, lets go!" i hooked my arm around hers and walked near the men.

 

**(POV)**

"Ah, Alexander" Lafayette shouted with cheer and ran into his arms. They hugged like men, patting each other's backs and hugging tightly. "Lafayette. Its been, at least two days. How's the new butler?"

"I'm sure hes doing well, from my perspective" Burr responded, smiling at Hamilton while his arms were crossed.

"Mr. Burr, sir" Alexander held out his hand for burr to shake. Burr accepted and shook his hand gently.

"Mr. Hamilton. I'm sure your wife is doing alright"

Alexander knew what Burr was up to, and As much as Alexander wanted to punch him in the face, he stayed polite.

"We are no longer in contact"

"and why is that?" Aaron questioned as he raised his right eyebrow up. Alexander scoffed. "I'm sure it's the same reason why your wife left you-"

"okay, heh. Lets uh, lets go look around shall we?" Laurens interrupted while getting in the middle of them both, his face was pale and full of embarrasment "Cmon, Alexander" laurens grabbed his arm and lead him in his footsteps around the kingdom.


	13. Alexander..

**Chelsie's POV**

 

_dear diary,_

_Its been a week since I've seen Mr. Hamilton. I wish i could see him more, but my father forbids that i go over to the Kings castle anymore. Someday i will run away and see him, i miss him._

I scribbled the last words in my diary and set down my pencil, shutting the diary and securely locking it. I placed the diary under my white fluffly pillow before i got a knock at the foor.

"Come in" i shouted. Lafayette slowly walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Greetings fellow frenchman" i smiled at him.

"Greetings princess. How are you?" he asked taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"I'm alright. I miss him.." i could feel Laf's eyes on me, i didn't need him to feel sorry for me. I just needed comfort, and a lot of it. Laf pulled me into his chest as he rubbed my arm gently.

"It's okay my princess, it has been a while since we last saw him. But, he will not forget us" he spoke softly trying to comfort me. "I know.." 

That day i could never forget. We had so much fun, so many laughs we shared.. But little did i know that it might be the last time.

 

**(Recap from that day)**

 

"Toast, to Alexander, for being so brave and strong. Without him, we all would be helpless" John made his speech while raising up his glass, looking at Alexander as we sat at the dinner table and clinked our glasses together.

"And i would like to make a toast, too" Aaron stood up raising his glass.

"Alexander, you are a bastard orphan, son of a whore, but a loving man that will never be forgotten. And i am not perfect, everyone in this room knows it. But, i know that its hard losing something that you loved the most. So i, as a butler, will make sure to do your job in the Kings castle as well as you did. You wont be forgotten in the Kingdom, Alexander"

"thank you, Mr. Burr. Thats the nicest thing you've ever said to me besides the bastard orphan part" Alexander chuckled as he raised his glass to clink it with Burr's.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Burr" i smiled to the man and he nodded back to me, looking to Alexander i could see the happiness in his eyes. And that made me smile, it satisfied me to know Alexander was going to be okay here.

"So, Burr, besides the whole butler thing. What do you like to do?" i asked curiously. The man seemed to be wise, and i wanted to know his story, asking questions may not seem like a good idea but Its a shot in the dark to get to know the man.

"Well" he spoke with his mouth kind of full as he took a napkin, wiping his face with it.

"I like to golf. And read, which seems kind of unlike me" he continued to finish.

"No, no. If you think thats unlikely, it is unlikely of me to do this" i replied and let out a loud burp. Louis, who was sitting next to me, let out a small chuckle and shook his head and The men laughed as well.

"Since i am a princess, you must assume that i have manners"

"not necessarily. Not everyone has manners, like Hamilton over here" Burr looked over to Alexander as his head popped up after hearing his name leave Burr's mouth.

"Hm? What?" Alexander said in a confused tone. The alarm went off and Lafayette got up just in time.

"The cake must be done. I'll take your plates" Laf grabbed everyone's plate and brought them to the kitchen with him. Everyone started to leave the table and go in other directions in the castle. But i walked to the room where the ball happened. It seemed like yesterday, i fell and met eyes with Louis. As much as i liked him, i loved being his friend. And he's a good looking prince, im sure he already has his princess. But that thought made me upset, knowing i could never have a chance with him.

"It's a big room, huh?" Louis spoke behind me. I jumped up slightly startled and turned around to meet his face.

"My gosh, you scared me" i spoke out of breath, lightly chuckling afterwards.

"I'm sorry, i followed you here because i didn't want you to be alone"

"really?" i looked at him in shock from the words that escaped his mouth. _Did i hear that correctly?_

"It's a big castle. You could get lost"

"thats true" i replied quietly, amused as i looked around the big room.

"This used to be nothing. We had a garden but, we moved it to the oval park"

"oval park?" i questioned. They have a park? I need to explore this place some more.

"Yeah, I'll show you" he grabbed my hand and walked me across the room to a big glass door. He pushed it open and lead me to the big green oval park. It looked so beautiful! The grass was so green, freshly planted grass everywhere. Hills rose and fell perfectly, and the tree's leafs swung effortlessly in the wind.

"It's, beautiful" i replied breathlessly. It took my breath away just looking at how big everything was. My castle was small, dark, and still unexplored.

"Yeah, i love sitting in the grass as i paint the sky. Its even more beautiful in the morning. The sun rises over there" he pointed to the south. Alexander is one lucky bastard to be living in King Rice's Kingdom now. Louis sat down in the grass and motioned me to come sit next to him. I blushed lightly before running over to his side and laying down onto the grass. I looked up, seeing the sky and the stars twinkling into the night.

"Arent they beautiful?" Louis laid down as he watched the stars with me.

"They are" i replied. "I've never seen stars"

"what?" he responded in shock. "You've never seen the stars?"

i shook my head and chuckled a bit.

"You're telling me, all these years you've been living-- how old are you?"

"Eighteen"

"eighteen years you've been living and you've never seen stars. Gosh, have you ever went outside before?"

"i have" i replied back. "Just not at night" i added.

"I understand. Your father is strict, but i can see why. You're beautiful, smart, everything a guy wants to snatch up. It's an unsafe world out here" i looked at Louis as he continued to talk. Something about him was so attractive, And i didn't understand why i was falling so hard. He sighed and looked into my eyes while i stared into his.

"You're eyes are nice" i complimented without knowing those words slipped out of my mouth. I covered it quickly and looked away, trying not to get his attention. He laughed and turned me to face him.

"You are adorable" he complimented back before the sprinklers turned on and wet us. I screamed as the water hit us both in the face, but chuckled afterwards and splashed each other with water. 

 

The night ended and my dress was drenched with water from the sprinklers. After coming inside, Louis dragged me to his bedroom and shut it behind him.

"Wow, your room looks so, nice" i complimented, looking around at the walls that were painted a beautiful maroon color, His bed matching his red decor.

"I know right? As you could tell. I like red" he admired his own room and sighed. I looked over to him and blushed while he took off his shirt, and i had a bad feeling i was staring way too long at his body. I looked away quickly and down at my dress, realizing that my clothes were still soaked.

"I have some clothes you could wear, if you want to get into something dry" he offered while holding up a shirt and some skinny jeans. I've never wore anything like that before.

"Um, sure, i guess" i replied grabbing the shirt and shorts from him.

"I hope you dont mind that I'm changing in front of you. Im pretty comfortable with my body"

"i can tell" i mumbled and bit down on my lip, looking at his body from the corner of my eye.

"You could get dressed if you want to"

"right now? Like.. In front of you?" i questioned nervously. What if he doesn't like my body, my hips are weird and my thighs are big. I never liked my body too much.

"Well, you wont be naked" he chuckled a bit.

"I, i guess" i bit my lip again as i tried to find the zipper of my dress.

"I'll help you, hun" he suggested and walked behind me, undoing the zipper of my dress. I could feel his fingers brush against my back, that caused me to shiver a bit.

"There you go"

"thank you" i smiled to him as i slowly slid off my dress. My father would kill me if he found out i was naked in front of King Rice's son like this. I tried my best to distract my thoughts of being somewhat naked in front of Louis. I heard him mumble a bit, but i couldn't make out what he said. I grabbed the T-shirt and slid it on, along with the skinny jeans. They felt comfy, and not too tight either. I turned around back to Louis who cleared his throat and looked away.

"Like what you saw?" i asked jokingly and giggled.

"What? Me? N-no" he stuttered. Oh _gosh, i hope he doesn't like me._ Suddenly, A knock on the door interrupted our awkward conversation.

"Princess, we are leaving now" Laf spoke through the door.

"Im coming!" i shouted back. "Thank you, for the clothes and for making this day a lot better" i smiled to Louis, giving him a peck on the cheek before walking out of the door.

 

**(Reality)**

"is there anything i can do for you?" Lafayette asked and i snapped out of my thoughts quickly.

"Well, there is something" i raised my eyebrows towards Lafayette as he stared at me confused.

"What?" he questioned before it hit him of what i wanted.

"Oh no, no. princess you are not going to do that"

"oh, but i am" i ran to my bathroom and grabbed my makeup box out. Lafayette tried to get off of the bed but i tackled him. _Who knew a princess could be strong?_ I got on top of him and grabbed some red lipstick, trying to smear it on his lips but instead i smeared it on his face while he struggled and squirmed underneath me.

"Princess, princess, no, red doesn't look hot on me. I don't look good in red" he shouted while i still smeared the makeup on his face. It was the only thing that would cheer me up, i knew Laf would soonly give up.


	14. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Theres like, violence in this chapter so i suggest that you skip this chapter if it triggers you or you just dont like violence. ✌✌  
> ~A_sunflower_laurens

The princess stroked on a layer of eyeliner on Lafayette's eyes with a steady hand. concentrating heavily being in her zone, she had her tongue poke in between her lips.

"And... Done" she smiled at the results and closed the eyeliner pen. She blew on Laf's eyes to dry out the eyeliner on his eyelids.

"When is it going to dry?" Laf asked impatiently. She felt with her finger and checked to see if it dried up.

"Yeah, its dried. You can open up your eyes now" Laf opened his eyes to see a smiling princess. "You look pretty" she complimented. "Lookie, see for yourself" she handed him a mirror as he took it from her fingers and looked into it.

"I look ridiculous" he laughed.

"I told you we should've shaved the beard" she shrugged, Lafayette snapped his head up to look at her. She started to giggle while he rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle.

"I am not shaving my beard. I do not look good without a beard"

"Laf, i bet you look hot without a beard" she punched him in the arm playfully. Lafayette was never the one to blush, but he liked the princess a lot. She meant so much to him that he would protect her with everything he had. It was unlike him to feel so strongly towards anyone, but he loved her so dearly, he wouldn't let a fly touch her.

 

**Lafayette's POV**

I looked into the mirror once more, looking at how well the princess did my makeup, No wonder why she always looked beautiful. _I know i am the butler, but who said i couldn't love the princess as much as i do?_

She grabbed some more red lipstick and smeared it on my lips. I am not the type to be what people call them " _cross dressers_ ", you would do something silly just to make the one you love smile again, right? The King bursted through the door, drunk and disgusting. He started to stumble everywhere until he finally caught his balance next to the bed. He looked at me squinting his eyes and furrowing his brows. I already knew what that meant, judgment.

"Why are you wearing makeup? You aren't a girl, take that off you look stupid" he slurred. And there he goes! He was the worse when he was drunk. Lately he's been drinking a lot more, when i was Fourteen working for the King and His wife, he loved to drink with the Kings and every night, all you could hear was the screams of that poor woman getting hit with everything he had. It is why she left, she ran away from his grip and i do not blame her.

"We were just having fun, father" the princess spoke up breaking the silence.

"Yes" i agreed. "The princess was feeling down, sir-"

"take it off, NOW" he demanded with a harsh tone. _Is he really going to speak to me like that? Most importantly, was i going to take that from him?_ As much i wanted to tell him something, i was only a butler. I couldn't do much. If only Alexander could do the same, But i am glad he is with King Rice now. I only wish the best for Alexander, he deserves much more.

"Yes, sir" i obeyed, getting up from the bed and walking out of the room. I prayed and hoped that he wouldn't do anything, but he couldn't keep his promises. I walked to the bathroom sink and grabbed some soap to wash off the paint. _Why was this so hard to get off? How do the ladies do it?_ Mad respect for them who take hours to do their makeup everyday. I looked up into the mirror to see if the makeup was washed off and grabbed a towel to damp dry my face. _Shit_ , i smeared lipstick all over the white towel. _Now how am i going to get this out?_ My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the screams coming from the princess room. I dropped everything and ran to the bedroom trying to twist the doorknob, but it was locked! I kicked the door open and busted it down as it fell to the floor making a loud thump.

"Get away from her!" i pulled him off of the princess. I wasn't sure what he was doing, until i took a quick glance at the princess who had tears running down her face. Everything was blurry to me, but i remember grabbing him.. And that was all i could think of last. 

.................................................................

I woke up, my body aching badly and i didn't know why. The room was dark, and cold, i couldn't see anything besides the pitch black. I tried my best to get up, but i failed miserably and stumbled to the ground from the pain that left my legs weak and fragile. I laid there helplessly, weak and sore from whatever happened. The door opened wide and there stood a small figure sobbing, i couldn't make out who it was but they ran towards me and hugged me gently.

"P-princess?" i tried to speak, but my voice was gone.

"Shh, Lafayette are you okay?" she spoke through her sobs. I still couldn't see her face because it was still a bit dark.

"Laf, I need you to stand up for me. Can you stand up?" i tried once again to get up from the cold hard ground but a sharp pain went through my stomach. I winced in pain as she comforted me.

"It's okay, Laf I'll go get Mr. Burr" she reacted quickly and ran down the hallway. The pain was horrible, sharp, it felt like as if this is what death felt like. I could feel the tears stream down my face as Burr ran in to grab me. Everything on my body hurt. My lip, my stomach, my legs and arms. Everything! I suddenly seen a light while Burr struggled to carry me. He carried my body to the couch and laid me down.

"I'll go get ice" he spoke in a worryingly and rushed off to the kitchen as the princess stayed next to me sobbing. I could see her face more clearly, her eye was black. Her lip was busted and her arms filled with bruises. _What did he do?_! I felt the anger wash over me but the princess calmed me with her touch.

"W-what did he do?" i questioned confused. "

I dont remember.. All i can remember is you coming into the room and hitting my fa- the King" she struggled to say. "Is that all?"

"security dragged you out.. And my father grabbed me.. And thats all i could remember im so sorry Laf" her voice cracked as she sobbed into her hand.

"You're okay at least. I should be sorry, princess. I promised that i would never let him hurt you but.. Look what happened-" i was cut off by her arms wrapping around me, hugging me gently and sobbing into my neck.

"Don't blame yourself.. I want you to do something.... Please?" she plead in a raspy voice, i looked up at her and into her eyes. "What is it, princess?"

"leave the castle.. After you heal, you must leave" i couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth. I shook my head "no princess, i am going to stick by your side no matter what. You cant protect yourself"

"i cant see you like this, Lafayette"

"i am not leaving" i struggled to shout. I didn't mean to shout at her, that wasn't the answer she was looking for but i could never leave her like that. "I am not leaving you" i whispered shortly after, I gently wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead softly. Burr made his way over to the couch and placed the packs of ice on my stomach and arms.

"That should do it. Just let him rest up and bring him soft foods every three hours" Burr suggested, looking down at me with a worried expression. Did he really care about me? Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	15. A New Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I forbid you to ever leave the castle"
> 
> "But father i-"
> 
> "But father nothing! You're just like Alexander, you can never keep your mouth shut" The king yelled at his daughter. "I can go to prison if you ever tell anyone that i "abused" you" King David quoted with his fingers. He turned to Lafayette, who was still on bed rest from the bruises. "And if you ever tell anyone, I'll kill you" he threatened Laf.
> 
> Throughout the years, they lived with heavy abuse from the King, but this year was going to be a lot more interesting for the princess..

**Chelsie's POV**

Days, weeks, months, No. Three year's went by! Aaron is doing great being our butler, my father is still heavily abusing himself with alcohol and is addicted to smoking now. I haven't seen Alexander or John in so long, but soon i will. Lafayette started working out and over the years he's gotten stronger than ever, He can protect me now from my abusive father. Today is the year my father host's the winter's ball, or also known as a get together for the Kings and Queens. We dont have too many of these, which makes it a little special just to see how everyone is doing now.

Three years...

Seems like the longest time. I hope Alexander is still with John, and that the Prince-- oh wow, i haven't seen him in so long i hope he's doing well. 

"Chelsie, i want you to decorate the ball this year" my father slurred. I hated that he was drunk on this very special event. He was going to miss it, and its my last year of being in the Kingdom, until i get my own castle. Im twenty one so legally i can, and i will! No more yelling, no more dark basements, no more fighting or hitting, just peace. And i plan on taking Lafayette with me, i know Burr would do just fine in the Kingdom alone with my father, he can protect himself, unlike i who cannot. Lafayette will be proud of my decisions when i see him again. 

Laf is coming back from France after a month of taking a vacation. I suggested that he did, even though he didnt want to. I went back to reality and realized my father left, _Oh great!_ I took out a bucket of decorations and a notepad to make a list of what to buy. 

"I don't mean to interrupt you princess" Aaron spoke behind me, grabbing my attention immediately. 

"there is someone who would like to see you in the hall" he smiled as i nodded and set down the materials. I started to walk into the halls and heard a laugh i recognized a little too much. He turned to me and smiled widely holding out his arms for me. 

I couldn't believe he was back, i knew he wouldn't be gone for a long time. "So what did i miss?" Lafayette yelled across the hall as he had his arms spread out, waiting for me to give him a hug. My hand covered my mouth as i ran towards Laf and knocked him to the floor while i embraced him in a hug. _I couldn't believe it, he's here, He's actually here!!_ He held me tightly in his arms while he rocked me back and forth, still laying on the ground. 

"I missed you my princess. You get even more gorgeous every time i see you" he complimented as i blushed lightly. To be honest, i always liked Lafayette. Not to mention i had the biggest crush on him, HAD. He's still one of my crushes but lately I've been crushing over Prince Louis still. 

But i feel that Lafayette has been acting .. I don't know, weird? Not weird but, just super nice lately?? He's always nice so i guess that's just Lafayette? 

"You aren't looking too bad yourself. Maybe take consideration in shaving your beard?" i suggested jokingly with a giggle. He shook his head and smiled, gosh i missed him. Oh no, i almost forgot about the decorations. 

"Laf, do me a favor?" 

"you have my service, princess" 

we both got up from the floor and ran near the ball room. 

"Oh oui, this is still going on? I thought it would have been canceled"

"nah. My father want's to keep doing it since i begged him and its my last year here-" 

"your last year?" Laf questioned loudly, you could still here it in the halls. 

"Shhhhh" i placed my hand on his mouth, dragging him into the ball room. "Yes, but, i want to take you with me. I need to find a castle and-" 

"princess, don't worry about that, We will find something. Lets just focus on this for now" he interrupted once more, holding up some Christmas lights. I giggled and grabbed the lights from him as i ran off into the kitchen where Burr was cleaning the counters. He looked at me confused, but i couldn't see his facial expressions anymore after i left the kitchen and into the halls. 

"Oh no, where ever could that princess be? She must be here somewhere" i heard Lafayette sarcastically yell as i quickly ran up the stairs but failed to get to the top after he grabbed me, taking me back down the stairs. I started to laugh and gave up quicker than i had expected. 

"You naughty naughty girl. We were supposed to hang theses up" he took the lights from my hand as we went back to the ball room.

 

**(POV)**

They worked hard for Four hours straight Decorating the entire castle and with a little help of Burr, they got it done just in time for the ball to start. The halls were decorated with ribbons and silver and gold garlands. The light curtains hung up around the walls, making the halls look even brighter. But when you turn off the hall lights, the hanging lights made the halls look beautiful. Almost like it was Christmas, Not to mention the Tree being decorated as well. They set out a snack table and a chocolate fountain because Lafayette suggested it, and also he loves chocolate!

"I think it looks good. But it is missing something" he rubbed his chin in confusion.

"Hmm..." the princess hummed. "Punch?"

"nobody wants punch at a ball what is this? A high school prom? No, this needs alcohol" Lafayette suggested. The princess looked up at him unsure. She was finally legal, but the thought of everyone being drunk, they'll miss everything.

"The King is drunk off of his ass every night, Gilbert. Do you really think it's a good idea for alcohol?" Burr questioned Lafayette.

"Actually, it is a great idea. But not just alcohol. Other beverages can be included"

"i guess its alright. But let the alcohol be mellow like, wine or, something in eggnog??" Lafayette took the princesses order and ran to the kitchen.

"Burr, thank you for helping us. I would've never reached that high to hang garland" the princess wiped her forehead full of sweat and put the bowl of treats aside on the glass table. Burr smiled and helped the princess place the other treats on the table and adjusted the red table cloth.

"I'm glad i could help you, since i know you'll be going away this year" he spoke up and realized what he said.

"Wait, you know?" the princess questioned curiously with a confused but shocked expression.

"I may have overheard your conversation with Mr. Loud mouth" he chuckled. "I didn't mean to, that was disrespectful"

"no no, it's okay. I was going to tell you sooner but, my father was around and, well.." the princess paused for a couple of seconds and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "

You don't want to tell him?" Burr looked at her with a raised brow Confused. She nodded as her hands started fidgeting and bit her lip.

"I mean, i want to" she started. "But i just, i don't want to be... Abused anymore" she hesitated to say while holding back her tears. Aaron Burr didn't understand why he was doing this to her, he always thought he was a good King until that incident that happened a few years ago.

"I understand" he spoke softly and place his hand on her shoulder. She wiped her tears away quickly after seeing her father come near.

"This looks okay. Not what i expected" The King looked around, unsure of what to think about the decor.

"It looks marvelous, very sparkly" King George walked into the ball room excited as he admired it. The princess felt satisfied with the decorations she worked hard on. Even though King George was an asshole, he still showed her respect unlike her father who couldn't.

"Thank you, your Highness" she bowed to King George III. He was shocked at how much she's changed in three years. His eyebrows were raised while he turned to look at her father who was just as shocked.

"My my, how much you've changed since... Years" King George III struggled to say.

"Nope, I'm still the same. Just more respectful" she smiled towards him. King george looked at her arm that was bruised lightly but he didn't say a word. The princess could feel his eyes on her skin, she quickly put her hands behind her back to hide her arms.

"Well, i believe this isn't a party without music"

"your highness, i hired some very amazing singers tonight. You won't regret it" the princess winked to King George and ran up to her bedroom to get her gown on.


	16. Jealous Much?

"Monsieur Hamilton" Lafayette bowed playfully towards Alexander and John who had just arrived to the ball in time.

"Monsieur Lafayette" Hamilton smiled and bowed back to Lafayette."You look older" 

Lafayette chuckled and shook his head. "You're still the same, Mr. Alexander" 

"and you're still old, Mr. Lafayette" Alexander added and embraced Laf into a strong hug as they mumbled sweet things to each other. 

"And of course, Laurens" Lafayette approached him, giving him a hug as The men patted each other's backs and disconnecting shortly. 

"Where is the princess?" Alexander looked around the ball room full of Kings and Queens. 

"Uhh, i believe she is getting dressed" Lafayette replied unsure. 

"I'm sure she's alright. I heard you went to France" John wiggled his eyebrows towards Laf as he shook his head and smiled. 

"It was a small vacation" 

"small vacation my ass, you went to France! That's where the women are at. Did you hook up with anyone?" john asked curiously, wanting to know the details of his trip. Lafayette rolled his eyes, because no matter what he told them, they wouldn't believe him. 

"Nothing happened. I visited family" Laf assured them. He took out his phone and showed them pictures of the Eiffle tower. 

"Wow, beautiful. I've gotta take you there someday" Alexander spoke to John while he blushed lightly and smiled. 

"You guys are disgusting" Lafayette shook his head, turning it to the doors of the ball room as the princess walked in. His mouth parted a bit while john and Alexander laughed at him. But he could care less, he focused on her as she tucked the loose strand of curly hair behind her ear before walking towards the snack bar. 

"Hellooo, earth to Lafayette" John waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention. Laf looked up at them and back at the princess. "If i wasn't mistaken, i believe you are drooling over the Kings daughter" 

Lafayette snapped his head up to Laurens' face and met eyes with him. "I beg your pardon?" Lafayette questioned while blushing noticeably. 

"He's blushing" John whispered to Alexander. "I see that, I'm not stupid" 

"you both are being ridiculous" Lafayette walked over to the princess and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and met eyes with Laf and smiled widely "Hello Mr. Frenchman" she greeted. 

"Bonjour, princess" Lafayette took her hand and kissed it gently while he stared into her eyes as she blushed. 

"Are you planning on diving into the chocolate fountain yet. Because i am" she took a stick that stabbed into the strawberry and dipped it into chocolate. Lafayette couldn't help but stare at her figure in her flowing short lace dress that fit her body perfectly. He shouldn't be thinking about her like this, it made him feel guilty about the things he wanted to do to her. Hiding it was all he ever did for years while telling himself he didn't like her like that but he couldn't help himself. 

"You look good in your outfit, too" she broke the long silence. Lafayette looked at her and blushed deeply with embarrassment. "It's okay, i was checking out Alexander's butt from this distance" she chuckled and bit into the strawberry. Lafayette looked away and distracted himself while getting a plate of brownies. 

"Princess Chelsie, you look fantastic" John spun her around while her dress flowed with the wind, revealing her black bottoms. Lafayette nearly almost fell but caught his fall. 

"Thank you John, my father never wanted me to wear this dress but here i am" she shrugged and giggled lightly. 

"Yas honey, work it" John spoke in a feminine tone while clapping his hands after each word.

"Are you both still madly in love?" 

"engaged actually" Alexander held up Johns right hand, revealing a diamond ring. The princess covered her mouth proudly and hugged the two of them. 

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you both. Congrats"

"now you'll have to live with torture" Lafayette chuckled and sipped on some wine, also taking a bite of his brownies as Alexander squinted his eyes at him. 

"And what about you princess? Found anyone?" John asked curiously. 

"Umm" she hesitated while looking at Lafayette. "No. Not really, but i do like Louis still" she responded slowly as she began to blush lightly. The men awed and turned to Lafayette who was trying to ignore the rest of them. 

"How about you, Laf?" the princess questioned unexpectedly. He looked at her with raised brows, disconnecting his lips from his glass. 

"Me? No. I haven't found anyone" he looked down swirling the wine around in the glass. 

"Such a shame" she spoke up. "You're a good looking man, Laf" Lafayette started to blush again and smiled. "Thank you, princess. I needed that" 

King Rice walked into the ball room with his son and you could tell Lafayette was jealous by his facial expression. The princess ran over to Prince Louis and hugged him tightly as he spun her around in his arms. Laf turned away to look at Alexander while John was getting ready to go on stage and sing his little heart out. Soon everyone's attention drew near the stage after John tapped the microphone, making a loud screeching noise. 

"Oops, um. Hi" John began to introduce himself. "I'm John Laurens, and, i wrote this song for my buddy, Lafayette, who will never find love because he's too clingy and French" John finished as everyone in the crowd shared a laugh. Lafayette chuckled a bit and sipped on his wine before John pulled out his acoustic guitar and began to play the song he wrote. "Isn't he amazing?" Alexander whispered to Laf. 

"Very, he has the voice of a garbage truck that comes every Wednesday" Lafayette joked before Alex punched him in the arm. 

"John is so good. Maybe you should take him to audition or something?" The princess spoke behind Hamilton and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't think he's ready yet. He needs to tune his guitar" Alexander responded. Not that he didn't want him to audition, but the fear of loosing John was all he could think of. Tours, different cities and countries. They could never get married in time. After John sang his final bar, the guitar string broke and flew into the crowd. 

"Oops.. Uh, hey, why don't we just listen to my playlist. I've got some Lin Manuel-Miranda on here, he's good" John suggested as he hooked his phone into the speaker, playing some very classical music. Luckily, he didn't embarrass himself too much. 

"You did so well baby. I'm proud of you" Alexander kissed John's freckled cheeks and hugged him tightly. "Aaaww" the princess and prince teased John and Alex while both of them shook their heads and continued to embrace each other in a hug.


	17. Here Goes Nothing

An upbeat song started to fill the ball room as all the royal people started to dance in the middle of the floor.

"Shall we dance?" the prince held out his hand for the princess to grab. She accepted and grabbed his hand as he lead her to the dance floor and grinded to the music.

"So, where is your prince?" he whispered softly in her ear while grinding up against her body. She smiled and stood there awkwardly, not familiar to this type of dancing.

"Um.. I don't have one" she replied, chuckling afterwards. It wasn't really funny since it was a big deal, but the princess didn't mind the whole " _royalty_ " thing. All she wanted was a normal life, without making strict rules and having to slave peasants.

"Such a shame" he responded as he dipped her to the floor, looking deeply into her hazel eyes. She stared back into his and suddenly, she realized the universe and stars were in his eyes. He lifted her back up moments later after focusing on each other, she trembled a bit while trying to stand straight, and luckily he caught her in time.

"Woah, are you okay?"

"yeah, just a little light headed" she replied while holding her head and chuckled a little. "I'm think i just need a drink"

he nodded and watched her walk away from the crowd of people while she ran to the snack table where Lafayette was located.

"Hey baguette" she greeted to Laf with a smile spread across.

"You must be talking to this bread roll, it is so good" Lafayette slurred with part of the bread roll in his mouth. The princess chuckled while looking at how drunk Lafayette was. "I know now isn't a great time to speak, but, i need some advice"

Lafayette chewed on the bread roll and nodded, setting it down on his plate and following her to her bedroom.

 

"Laf, what does it mean when a guy blushes?" she questioned as she played with her thumbs nervously.

"It could mean anything, maybe that they like you, or they are lusting over you"

"But doesn't Louis have a girlfriend?" she asked confused. Laf went pale and looked to the princess who looked just as confused as him.

"I am not sure, i think he might. But, there is plenty of guys out there, princess"

"i know. Its just, he caught my eye the most and when he looked at me, i felt like it was noticeable that i liked him.. A lot"

"why don't you just.. Ask him?" he suggested. He could feel his heart break just a little bit by the thought of the princess being with that other man. He loved her, but he also loved her in another way he couldn't explain.

"I could but, im shy" she replied turning a slight red color. He didn't know if she was blushing, or embarrassed. He rubbed her back to comfort her and brought her closer to him.

"You'll do great, my princess. Just go ask him, before its too late"

"I'll try.. I'll try and push myself to say something" she got up and disconnected his embrace from her. "Thank you so much, Laf" she smiled before returning to the ball room. Lafayette began to sigh and laid down onto the princesses queen size mattress. The peace and quietness he tried to enjoy was disturbed from John and Alexander singing a classical tune.


	18. Farewell Kingdom

**Chelsie's POV**

Lafayette dragged me away from the crowded people and into his bedroom. Honestly, all the years I've been living here, i was never aloud in the butler's room. I wish i could've seen Alexander's room, i bet it looked nice. Lafayette's walls were painted a nice white color with matching decor, and black to compliment the white plain walls.

"Wow.." i spoke breathlessly looking at the large room. Lafayette closed the door behind him and sat on his white silk bed. After admiring his room, Lafayette patted a spot next to him for me to sit. I walked over to the bed and sat in the spot he patted and crossed my legs like the lady i am. Well, usually i don't cross my legs but i was wearing something small and it would be disrespectful for me to show off anything.

"So, have you asked out Louis?" he questioned.

"Yes" i responded flatly.

"And?"

"he's with someone..." i looked to the ground and tapped my fingers against my leg nervously.

"Oh... Im sorry" he apologized to me. Usually he rubs my back for comfort but he didn't, there must be something wrong with him.

"Are you okay?"

"Oui, Well, actually, i don't know" he mumbled quietly, but loud enough for me to hear him. I looked at him worryingly, worried that he might tell me he's leaving. So many things ran through my mind.

"What's wrong?"

"i want to tell you.. But it is not something you want to hear right now" he slurred a bit, still drunk from the Five cups of wine he drank. _Maybe he's just emotionally drunk and doesn't know what hes doing? I don't know._.

"Please, tell me, i really want to know. Whatever it is-"

"I like you..." he interrupted, not making any eye contact as i stared blankly shocked at him. _Was he serious?_ His face looked flushed with redness and paleness at the same time. "I have always liked you, princess. I didn't want to tell you because i did not want to hurt you-"

"Laf..." i interrupted him and put my hand on his shoulder. he still didn't make any eye contact with me, but i was alright with it. "You'll never hurt me" i continued and massaged his shoulder. Lafayette turned to look at me with a gleam in his eye. I wasn't sure if it was the lighting in the room, or he needed to cry.

"Thank you.. For listening" he spoke quietly.

I really wish there was more that i can do. I didn't want to see Laf upset like this. I had no intentions to lead him on like the way that i did, and being nice and too flirty with him. I did like Lafayette, i use to crush hard over him but that was years ago. I'm into Louis now and i hope that doesn't change anything between me and Lafayette. I got up and smoothened out my dress before walking out the door.

 

**(POV)**

After the princess left, Lafayette sighed heavily. Getting all of that weight of his shoulders felt nice, but knowing that she didn't feel the same left a heavy feeling in his chest that weighed him down.

Back in the ball room, the princess stood up on the stage and tapped her drink with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"Hello, thank you all for coming tonight. I just want to say that, i had a lot of fun. I also had a lot of fun being a princess of a small part of england. but tonight, i leave off into the big world on my own as a free person. One who will not be royalty any longer" she spoke in honestly while everyone gasped.

She knew it might be a big deal, but she couldn't live this way any longer. Everything would be fine without her there anyways. Her dream of being a queen was still in thought, but she couldn't live in this life anymore. The money wasn't important to her, nor was being a princess. All she wanted was to feel free without being in a basement every night.

"I'm sorry if i have upset anyone" she added and looked to Alexander and John. They didn't seem upset, they both looked happy as they smiled and nodded to the princess. Gesturing her to go on.

"I loved being a princess, but i just can't do that anymore. I'm not going to forget anyone, i promise. I just want to live a normal life. so again, thank you for making this night the best night I've ever had. Goodnight" she ended her speech with a bow before walking off of the stage. Everyone clapped and applaud to show her their respect, But King David did not clap. he was furious and full of anger that his daughter was leaving the kingdom forever. Without her, he can't continue being King. They'll take away his precious castle and leave him only with his money. Everyone started to leave, but before they left they each individually bowed down to the princess and wished her luck on her journey to a new life.

"I'm gonna miss you two so much" she embraced a hug with John and Alexander, Hugging them tightly.

"When you get a home, please contact us" Alexander said before kissing her cheek.

"I will, goodbye John" she replied and hugged John once more. She watched the men leave the ballroom and was soon greeted with King George III. she had to look up at him since he was much taller than her.

"I only wish the best for you, dear princess" he spoke with a bow. She has never seen King George III bow down to her. Maybe it's because she was leaving? She bowed back to the King and shook his hand before he turned to leave with the rest. He started walking away but stopped himself and turned back to the princess.

"Oh, and please put an ice pack on you darling, those don't look too good. Good luck" he suggested and smiled, turning back to the door and walking out.

Her face stared blankly at the door, and then down to her arms. Her bruises were a dark purple, and quite noticeable, but no one has pointed it out yet except King George. But, luckily she was going to escape this prison tonight.


End file.
